whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Games
Shadow Games is the fourth book in the Orpheus series and the third supplemental sourcebook. A remnant of the old world of ghosts falls into this world, creating havoc. Meanwhile, the pigment cults continue to gain strength and prepare to reveal their true colors. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :When God Tore the Sky :It came from nowhere, a spectral shard from beyond the Stormwall, where the lands of the dead are scoured by winds. They say the other side is a blistering hell of storms. Well, you're about to find out because there's a hole in the sky and the other side is leaking through...into the land of the living. :Queen Of The Dead :''Shadow Games, the next episode in the evolving history of Orpheus, offers closure on one chapter and reveals a terrible new truth about the hereafter. In this third supplement, discover a new threat that plagues humanity and new allies in the form of Lazarus Redux — Orpheus Group reborn. Also presented are Spectre artifacts and a dark secret that no spook should be without — how to use the destructive energies of Spite to fuel Horrors.'' Prologue: Collateral Damage The opening story details three Orpheus signature characters experiences with the crash of the tower and resulting ghost-quake. The Introduction As in all of the other Orpheus books, this chapter explains this book's part in the metaplot using movie structure analogies, and has recommended movies for the reader to watch to help them feel the atmosphere of the book. It also offers short previews (via Radio Free Death) of things to come in the metaplot. Chapter One: Ghost-Quake The opening campaign details the events of a massive Stygian watchtower that pierces the Stormwall and causes a catastrophic mishap in both the worlds of the dead and the living. Chapter Two: Cult of Personality This chapter talks about the cultural response to the art of projection, as well as more details on the pigment cults in general, and Uriah Bishop's Missionary Works of the Holy Ghost specifically. It also, at long last, reveals the truth about Project Flatline. Chapter Three: The Unearthed Players Guide This section demonstrates the benefits and problems of using of Spite to power Horrors rather than Vitality. It also provides a number of new Stains. Chapter Four: Storytelling the Dead The final chapter presents the growing presence of ghosts, the confrontations against the pigment cults, and the new organization known as Lazarus Redux. Background Information The Radio Free Death quote at the beginning of Chapter One verifies that the tower came from Stygia; however, End Game shows that it is not part of the Onyx Tower. This is also the only time in Orpheus that Stygia's name is directly referred to; for the rest of the game's run, it is called the Nameless City. Memorable Quotes "I used to joke that I cheated death when I became a ghost. Now, I know...death wasn't what I should have been worrying about." — Annie Harper Characters * Uriah Bishop - The head of the Flatliners. He just wants to be your friend. * Ethan Torrance - Bishop's second-in-command. Terminology Missionary Works of the Holy Ghost Category:Orpheus Books Category:2003 releases